Thieving Love: A Yu Gi Oh Oneshot
by dbzfangirl4897
Summary: Ammara Kai has been friends with Bakura Ryou ever since she first moved to Domino City. But does she harbor feelings for this young boy! Find out in this oneshot!


Thieving Love: A Yu Gi Oh oneshot

_Basically, a Bakura Ryou/O.C. Pairing. Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own Yu Gi Oh **OR **its characters. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi. I only own my O.C.!_

I ran through the streets of Domino City, police officers chasing me as I ran. _Oh man!_ I thought. _I'm in BIG TROUBLE here!_ Closing my eyes, I ran faster. BIG MISTAKE. I tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. "OOF!" I yelled. The policemen's whistles blew and they pinned me against a alley wall. "We finally caught you! And now...You're under arrest, young lady!" I cried as the police chief slapped a pair of handcuffs on my wrists. "You're coming with us!" he roared.

"Excuse me Chief Makimura,but is there a problem?" a gentle voice asked. I gasped as I turned and saw my best friend, Bakura Ryou, leaning nonchalantly against a brick wall. "Bakura!" I yelled. "What are YOU doing here?!" Bakura smiled and walked up to me. "I was just walking home from the store when I heard the ruckus, so I came to see what the fuss was all about. So I ask again, what's the problem officer?" The police chief narrowed his eyes. "I'll tell you what the problem is! Your little friend here was caught stealing food from a local merchant!" Bakura turned and looked at me,his brown eyes gazing deeply into my silver ones. "Is that true?" I nodded slowly. "HA! You see? She ADMITS to the crime! She deserves to be behind bars!" Bakura walked over to the officer. "Well, what if she were to PAY for the item she stole? Would she be arrested then?" he asked._ What's Bakura doing?!_ I thought."Well...Yes, I suppose." Then, the policeman narrowed his eyes again. "Umm..! I mean...WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THIS THIEF WILL RETURN ANYTHING SHE STOLE?! No way I'm letting her go if she does THAT!"

Bakura looked at the police officer. "Then what if **I**pay for the items she stole?" I gasped, confused by what Bakura thought doing THAT would solve. "Fine," the police officer said. "Since I haven't seen anything juvenile on YOUR record, I'll allow it. But next time...Keep better track of your **PET**." I growled. "Why I oughta..!" I yelled. Bakura putting his hand on my shoulder stopped me from finishing my insult. "Ammara's NOT a pet," he said. I couldn't for the life of me understand WHY Bakura was being so calm! A ormal guy probably woulda slapped the crap outta that policeman. But then again, Bakura Ryou wasn't an ordinary guy. Then, Bakura payed the policeman for my stolen food. "There you are...Now, I'm sure Ammara Kun will be forgiven of all charges.'' Then, I noticed that Bakura glared evilly at the policeman. "Right?!" he growled. The policeman nodded in fear, then ran away screaming.

I sighed, relieved that the trouble was over. Bakura walked over to me and held my hands gently. "Are you allright, Ammara Kun?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah...Except for the fact that these handcuffs are cutting off the circulation in my wrists," I replied. Bakura smiled slyly. "I figured that you'd say that...So I took the liberty of borrowing THIS from the nice officer." I gasped as Bakura reached into his pocket and took out the key to the handcuffs. "Ba..! Bakura! H-how did you get that?!" I said, shocked. Bakura smirked and unlocked my cuffs."Did I ever mention the fact that I was once a thief too?" I shook my head. "N-no," I replied. "So...Why did you save me?" I said. Bakura backed me against a brick wall,pulled my body to where it was flush with his, and brought his face closer to mine. I wanted to push him away, to scream:"Whoa! Back up, Bakura!", but I didn't. "Because...I love you, Ammara,"he said. There was a moment of silence, then Bakura brought his face down toward me and pushed his lips against mine. I gasped in surprise as Bakura kissed me. At first, I wanted to fight him. To slap him, punch him, or push him against the wall. But for some reason, my brain was telling my body to respond by leaning into his kiss. By kissing him back. _Oh why fight this?_ I thought._ He's my age, he's HOT and on top of that, he understands me for what I really am...A thief._

After a few seconds, Bakura finally broke away from me. I sighed as opened my eyes. "Y-you said earlier that you loved me," I said after finding my voice. Bakura nodded. "Yes," he replied. "How long?" Bakura smiled. "Ever since you first moved to Domino City a few months back," he replied. I blushed. "Well...I've gotta admit, I've had a crush on you for a while as well. I...I love you too, Bakura," I said. He smiled and kissed me again. After we finished, Bakura smiled. "I love you Ammara," he said again. I jumped into Bakura's open arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you too, Bakura," I replied. Then we kissed passionately in the moonlight.


End file.
